


Rise up, fall down.

by screamrevolution



Series: Of Flight Suits and Lightsabers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Jedi Finn, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Padawan Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamrevolution/pseuds/screamrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess' eye was caught by a singular figure sitting  away from the others, clothes marking her as a stranger amongst a sea of vivid orange and military greens, an unusual concoction of beiges and browns that formed some kind of robe. It only took Jess a moment to work out who it was. The girl from Jakku. </p><p>The one Poe's Storm Trooper wouldn't shut up about. The one who made Jess’ heart stutter in her chest and her head spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise up, fall down.

The mess hall was as crowded as it usually was for that time of day, bustling with hungry resistance members, when Jessika Pava came in from the hangars. People moved in familiar groups, seated together in friendly clusters that spoke of close bonds. Rather than take her usual place with the rest of her squadron, Jess' eye was caught by a singular figure sitting away from the others, clothes marking her as a stranger amongst a sea of vivid orange and military greens, an unusual concoction of beiges and browns that formed some kind of robe.

It only took Jess a moment to work out who it was. The girl from Jakku. The one Poe's Storm Trooper wouldn't shut up about. The one who made Jess’ heart stutter in her chest and her head spin.

 _The Jedi,_ an excited voice in her mind provided. Jess paused on her way to find a seat, tray in hand as she looked at the girl, unable to help the little smile that curled her lips. She was cute, for a Jedi. Or for an anyone, really. She didn't seem at all bothered by being alone, something childlike about the way she sat, feet swinging a little. A fine braid hung by the girl's left shoulder, occasionally interspersed with tiny bands.

After a moment’s hesitation, Jess made her way over to the vacant seat across from the Jedi, clearing her throat a little to catch the Jedi's attention. Keen brown eyes met Jessika's evenly, narrowing a little before the Jedi's gaze softened. Jess tried not to think about the way her heart fluttered under the Jedi’s gaze.

"May I?" Jess asked, gesturing to the seat, a flush trying to creep its way up her cheeks, unbidden. The girl seemed to balk for a moment, as if she wasn't used to being asked for company, before she nodded.

"Yes, of course." She said, brows furrowing in just a little as she watched Jess take a seat. There was a short silence before the Jedi spoke up again. "You're a pilot, aren't you? You fly with Poe."

Jess smiled at her, giddy, and nodded.

"Yeah. I do. I'm Jess Pava." The girl returned her smile, and Jess felt her chest constrict.

"I'm Rey. Just Rey."

Jess' smile only widened, and she leant in on one elbow. "Pleased to meet you, just Rey."

Rey laughed, something like flush creeping up her cheeks. In that moment, Jess decided it was her new favourite sound. It made the delicate smatter of freckles across Rey's cheeks stand out, softening her features off.

"So, a Jedi." Jess said, raising an impressed brow at Rey, who stiffened a little at the word, remaining tense for a moment before she relaxed again, returning to her previous calm. Jess pushed on all the same, offering Rey a little smile, soft and reassuring."That must be pretty cool." Rey's expression brightened considerably, her smile returning as he shoulders relaxed. "I thought they were a myth."

Jess ducked her head in quiet admittance. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the once dead order, especially around the base. "So did I for a while, but you’re here. There's three of you now, right?"

Rey nodded, shifting a little in her seat. "Luk- Master Skywalker says that there are more of us out there. We just need to find them."

"You'll find them." Jess sad smiling at her, soft around the edges. "I've been wondering, actually. Do you think the whole force thing helps when you fly? I hear you're pretty good."

Rey paused for a moment, contemplative, her nose crinkling up a little. "Lu- Master Skywalker says that the Force can help guide you, so I think it does. But I guess I've always had it, so I'm not sure if it gives me an edge"

Rey's smile turned cheeky. "Why, do you want some pointers?"

Jess huffed out a laugh, charmed, even as she felt something in her stomach flutter. Stars, she was in deep this time. "From you? Anytime."

Rey grinned at her, charming, and easy as she rose from her seat, empty tray in front of her. "How about I meet you tomorrow afternoon by the port? Maybe you can teach me a thing or two."

Jess blinked at her for a second, and then abruptly blurted out. "Sure."

Jess squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. _Smooth, Pava_.

Rey laughed again, and Jess felt like she could melt.

"I'll see you then, Jess." Before Jess could get in another word, Rey was off, shooting her a cute little smile from over her shoulder as she took off.

 _Jedi_ , Jess thought, a dreamy little smile curling her lips up as she watched Rey go, her heart beating out a steady staccato in her chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of reactor fumes, and asphalt coloured Rey’s senses, eyes squeezed shut in mild concentration as she balanced precariously on one hand, body held tautly perpendicular, inverted off the ground, fingers buried into soft grass. Around her, several crates hovered off the ground, slowly rotating around her. Slowly, Rey settled the hand she’d had locked around her ribs to the ground, position faltered just slightly as she moved her weight to her other arm. Her eyes opened, bleary in the light of the compound as her eyes readjusted. After the initial amusement of upside down X-wings and droids faded, Rey scanned the compound, looking past where her master sat, idle as she tried to keep the crates in rotation.

There was a great clutter, followed by an undignified squawk. From his position over looking his apprentice, Luke heaved out a sigh as the crates Rey had been levitating came to a crashing halt, shortly followed by the rapid descent of his padawan.

Rey blinked a few times, shaking her head as she righted herself against the grass, a flush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, abruptly looking away from the end of the port runway.

“What happened?” Luke asked, tone even and patient as he waited for Rey to explain why she failed. Rey turned to him, attempting to school her expression into neutrality.

“I fell?” Luke raised a brow at her and then followed the direction of her gaze, huffing out an amused sound when he saw a group of pilots working on a nearby reactor block.

“Fell indeed.” The flush on Rey’s face returned full force as she turned to sit cross legged on the grass, picking at a few stray stalks in effort not to meet Luke’s gaze.

“Her names Jessika, right?” Rey nodded, glancing up at him after a moment, and then over to where Jess stood. “I didn’t mean to get distracted.” Luke smiled at her, something oddly wistful in his expression.

“It happens. The Jedi say we must avoid attachments, but I’ve found them to be rather hard to ignore.”

“It’s a distraction.” Rey reasoned, looking up only to find Luke shaking his head.

“In time you’ll learn to balance it out.”

“Did you?” Rey asked, head tilting a little, curious.

“I did, yes. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t, but I learnt.” He replied, something in his smile fading, brows drawing in as he got to his feet. “That’s enough for today, I’ll see you and Finn in the morning. Go find your pilot before she flies away.”

Rey paused for a second to watch him go before she got to her feet, stepping around the crates she’d dropped. She cast one last look at the pilots before she turned back towards her quarters, in sore need of a wash before she was due to meet Jessika.

Something warm unfurled in her chest, giddy and contented. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she tore her eyes away from the run way, Master Skywalkers words echoing in her ears. _Her pilot_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! The worlds always in need of more wlw fics in my opinion. I'm hoping to add to this series over time, and maybe expand it to other ships, so thoughts and feelings are welcome down below in the comments.
> 
> In the meantime, come say hey on my Tumblr, I'm punder-pressure.


End file.
